Kepak Sebelah Sayap
by Nana the GreenSparkle
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau kehilangan anggota tubuhmu yang berharga sebagai seorang wanita? *anggota tubuh dalam arti yang sebenarnya* /chap.1 edited/
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo, Minna-san…..

Author gaje kalian balik lagi nich, kali ini dalam fandom Bleach … ini sebagai permohonan maaf atas lambatnya daku update serial 'engaged'.

Oh, ya sebenarnya cerita ini aku baca di komik campuran berjudul 'tears of love', tapi walaupun judulnya seperti menyakitkan hati dijamin ceritanya….. ada dech.. hehehe *yang pasti sich nggak ada lemonnya*

Udah yah, nggak usah banyak bacot, langsung aza….

**Disclaimer: karakter Punya Om Tute Kubo sama cerita Tante Mami Ishikawa **

**Claimer: karena cerita yang aku punya versi komik maka translation ke bentuk novel, beberapa tambahan, dan selip-selipan dalam cerita punya Nana.**

**Warning; **readers, u knowlah gimana hasil karyaku…..

Happy Reading…^^

.

.

Kepak Sebelah Sayap

Hai semua, namaku Rukia Kuchiki, aku sekarang duduk di kelas 2 SMA Karakura. Aku adalah gadis yang ceria (itu menurut teman-temanku). Di kelasku selama setahun ini aku dipercaya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas 2-3. Makanya mau tak mau aku harus tahu semua yang terjadi di kelasku.

Keadaan di kelasku aman seperti biasanya, kecuali ada satu yang kurang, cowok tinggi berambut orange (satu-satunya di kelasku, bahkan aku jamin satu-satunya di SMA ini) yang duduk dua bangku dari bangku yang aku duduki sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kelas.

"Apa dia sakit yah? Tapi, perasaan dia segar-segar saja sebelumnya." Batinku

"Hey, Kuchiki." Tiba-tiba Ishida salah satu teman sekelasku memanggil.

"Mmm.. Kuchiki, aku boleh minta tolong? Tolong antarkan catatan ini ke rumah Kurosaki, tadi dia sms minta pinjam catatan, tapi karena aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mengantar. Nah kaukan ketua kelas yang baik dan benar *?* tolong diantarkan yah, menggantikan aku." Ishida menyerahkan setumpuk buku catatan kepadaku.

"Haah.. baiklah, sekalian aku ingin tahu keadaannya."

"Wah, baiknya, terima kasih ya sebelumnya. Aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pulang sekolah aku langsung menuju rumahnya Kurosaki. Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, walaupun kami sama-sama orang yang heboh tapi, karena di genk yang berbeda maka kami jarang ngobrol. Tampa terasa aku sudah sampai di rumahnya Kurosaki.

Ting.. Tong..

Ting.. Tong..

CLEK.

"Iya, siapa yah?" tiba-tiba dari dalam keluar seorang wanita paruh baya yang kelihatan sedikit pucat.

"Hallo, aku…"

"Wah… ada siswa SMA yang manis!" belum sepat Rukia menyapa wanita itu sudah heboh duluan.

"Siang tante, aku mau…."

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Pacarmu datang!" tiba-tiba wanita itu kembali memotong salam Rukia dan berteriak yang membuat Rukia shock *?*.

"Ibu! Bukankah dokter sudah bilang kalo tidak boleh banyak gerak?" kata seorang pemuda yang muncul dari dalam rumah sambil ngomel.

"Oh, Ibunya ya?" batin Rukia.

"Oh, ada Kuchiki? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Ichigo yang merupakan teman sekelas Rukia yang sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kelas.

"Iya, anu.. ini ada titipan dari…" Rukia tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat selembar kain yang di pasang di depan tubuh Ichigo.

Ternyata saat itu Ichigo sedang menggunakan celemek.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya? Adikku belum pulang jadi aku yang masak." Kata Ichigo yang malu karena dari kesannya di sekolah dengan gaya semi preman, membuat Rukia terpana.

"Ah, nggak, manis kok." Kata Rukia yang tidak ingin membuat Ichigo lebih malu.

"Ayo masuk, ngobrolnya di dalam saja. Sambil makan cake." Tiba-tiba ibu Ichigo memecah percakapan mereka dan menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam.

"Wah senangnya pacar Ichigo datang, kenapa tidak diperkenalkan sebelumnya Ichigo? Tapi, sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita makan cake rame-rame." Ibu Ichigo menyambut Rukia dengan senang hati.

Di dalam rumah Kurosaki, Rukia ngobrol dengan serunya bersama nyonya kurosaki, dua anaknya yang bungsu belum pulang juga suaminya yang kerja di klinik dan Ichigo yang menyiapkan semua peralatan dan makanan untuk di hidangkan pada Rukia.

Ketika sore menjelang, Rukia minta diri untuk pulang.

"Tante, aku pulang dulu yah…"

"Iya, hati-hati yah.. Ichigo antar dia. Rukia, nanti datang lagi yah…" Sahut Ibu Ichigo sebelum Rukia dan Ichigo keluar dari pintu depan.

"wah Ichigo, Ibumu sehat dan ceria yah." Rukia memecah keheningan setelah berjalan tiga rumah dari rumahnya.

"Eh..? anu.. itu.."

"Ichigo, aku bisa pulang sendiri setelah tikungan itu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Oh ya, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sakit-sakitan. Jaa.." kata Rukia sambil mendahului langkah Ichigo.

Sambil berjalan mundur ke arah tikungan Rukia berteriak.

"Sudah yah, sampai sini saja, udaranya dingin, Ichigo.. cepat sembuh yah.."

Setelah Rukia menghilang di tikungan, Ichigopun membatin "Ah? Jadi selama ini dia kira aku yang sakit? Ah.. biarlah.." dan Ichigopun pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi, yang Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa setelah berbelok di tikungan tersebut Rukia…

BRUUM..

"AAHHH!"

BRRRRMM…

.

.

d(^o^)b

Rukia POV

Aduh… napasku sesak…

"Nggh.."

tanganku kenapa? Tolong cubit tanganku. Tangan…

"nggh…"

"Rukia… kau sudah sadar?"

"Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ketika membuka mata, yang aku lihat adalah kak Byakuya dan Hisana.

Karena tanganku yang kebas, akupun melirik tanganku… ah, ternyata masih ada. Fiuuh.. Tanganku masih ada…

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Kata Kak Byakuya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aduh kak, pinggulku sakit."

"Kakak akan menaikkan ranjangnya." Kak Hisanapun menaikkan ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari." Kata kak Hisana sambil tersenyum. "Untunglah skarang kau sudah sadar."

"tenggorokanku kering."

"Ini, kata dokter kau boleh minum teh. Katanya kepala dan otakmu tidak apa-apa jadi setelah dua hari mungkin kita bisa pulang." Kak Hisana tetap tersenyum dan menawarkan aku teh.

Syukurlah aku tidak apa-apa.

Tapi, kok dadaku sakit?

Apa dadaku terluka?

Srek.. srek..

"RUKIA JANGAN!"

Kok dada kananku rata?

"AH!"

"Rukia, tegarlah."

NORMAL P.O.V

Dokterpun datang bersama Byakuya, mereka mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang mulai menangis meraung-raung karena shock dengan keadaan baru tubuhnya.

"Maaf Rukia, ini terpaksa kami lakukan, karena hanya itu cara menyelamatkanmu." Kata dokter untuk menenangkan Rukia.

"Aku,, hiks..aku bukan lagi seorang wanita.."

"Rukia, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja…" Hisana mencoba menghibur walau sudah dengan linangan air mata.

"Tiggalkan aku sendiri, aku ingin sendiri." Rukia tersedu.

Setelah di tinggalkan sendiri dalam kamarnya, Rukia mencoba untuk tenang. Matanya terpejam untuk mengurangi perih di jiwa dan raganya. Hatinya sakit karena beban jiwa yang terlalu berat, dan raganya sakit karena bekas operasi yang masih baru.

Beberapa jam berselang, pintu kamarnya terbuka diiringi sapaan dari orang yang baru akan masuk.

"Siang… Rukia.." kata Inoe yang masuk duluan disertai Tatsuki dan Ishida.

"Wah, kelihatannya ketua kelas kita baik-baik saja." Kata Ashido yang datang bersama Chad di belakang Tatsuki.

Kemudian di susul Ichigo yang masuk paling belakang sambil membawa oleh-oleh titipan teman sekelas mereka untuk Rukia.

Ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo, entah kenapa jantungnya yang bedegup lebih kencang mulai menyakiti dadanya.

Nyut.. nyut… "Aduh…" sambil meremas selimutnya, karena perih yang mulai dirasakan kembali oleh Rukia di dadanya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba…

"Rukia, Kau tak apa?" Tanya Tatsuki khawatir .

Nyut… "Pulang kalian." Suara Rukia lirih.

"Kuchiki, ada apa?" Ishida mulai ikut bertanya .

"AKU BILANG, PULANG KALIAN SEMUA." Teriak Rukia.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Ichigo yang sekarang mulai merasa resah dengan respon Rukia bertanya.

"PULANG KALIAN, KELUARR!" Rukia berteriak semakin histeris dan membuat kedua kakaknya masuk dalam ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu, biarkan Rukia untuk sementara waktu." Kata Hisana kepada teman-teman Rukia dan merekapun membiarkan Rukia sendiri.

.

.

d(^o^)b

"Selamat datang Aunt." Seorang gadis kecil berumur kira-kira tujuh tahun datang menyambut Rukia beserta ayah dan ibunya dari rumah sakit.

"Hai Shiori, terima kasih sambutannya." Kata Hisana kepada putrinya membalas ucapan untuk Rukia yang yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aunt mau istirahat dulu Shiori, jangan dulu di gangu. Main sama auntnya lain kali saja. Ayo masuk kamar dan kerjakan PR mu." Kata Byakuya pada putrinya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Sambil menuju ke kamar Rukia, Hisana mengulang wajangan dari dokter.

"Kata dokter tangan kananmu akan agak sulit digerakkan, tapi bisa pulih dengan terapi." Hisana memulai wejangannya sambil membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

"Jangan mengangkat barang berat." Katanya sambil mendudukkan Rukia di ranjangnya dan melanjutkan "Sebaiknya kau agak sabar, karena sakitnya masih akan terasa."

Lalu dengan senyuman dia meninggalkan Rukia untuk istirahat.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Bu, apa aunt sudah selesai mandi?" Shiori kecil menghampiri ibunya.

"Entah, coba kau periksa."

Dan Shiori kecilpun menuju kamar auntnya yang tercinta untuk bermain seperti biasanya. Dan ketika membuka pintu…

"Aunt, Shiori punya mainan baru, aunt mau…"

Deg.

Shiori kecil melihat jahitan memanjang di dada kanan auntnya.

"hiks.. aunt…"

Tep, tep, tep,

Shiori pergi dari kamar Rukia, menyisakan sang pemilik yang mulai terisak.

"Apa dadaku begitu menjijikan? Kalau keponakanku saja merasa jijik, hiks… apa lagi orang lain?' Rukia terisak dan ketika mengatakan orang lain dia teringat seorang pemuda berambut orange.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi ingat dia? Ichigo juga pasti merasa jijik."

"Takkan ada yang mau denganku lagi, aku takkan pernah punya kekasih, hiks,, apalagi menikah?"

"Aku,, takkan lagi,, menyukai seseorang…"

.

.

d(^o^)b

Beberapa hari setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Rukia mulai masuk sekolah, tapi tidak seperti biasanya dia hanya membalas salam dan menjawab seperlunya kepada teman-temannya.

Sampai-sampai ajakan dari Ichigo untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah hanya dia setujui dengan anggukan kepala tanpa pertanyaan atau respon heboh seperti biasanya karena dadanya yang mulai sakit karena debaran jantung yang semakin cepat.

Dan disinilah Rukia, di belakang sekolah bersama Ichigo.

"Rukia, sebenarnya aku…"

Nyut.. nyut..

"Ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Nyut.. nyut… Nyut…

Rukia berbalik membelakangi Ichigo dan memegang dada kanannya 'Dia belum tahu, dia pasti takkan menyukaiku yang sekarang.' Batin Rukia.

"Aku nggak mau." Jawab Rukia dengan tetap berbalik.

Nyut… nyut….

"Rambutmu warnanya aneh sich, nanti banyak yang mencibir kalo aku jalan denganmu." Rukia membuat suaranya senormal mungkin sambil menahan sakit didada dan hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku… mengerti." Ichigopun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

Saat itu, satu hal yang tidak Ichigo ketahui adalah Rukia yang terluka dan terpuruk dengan keaadaannya. Rukia terisak dan tersungkur di tempat itu hingga jam istirahat selesai.

"Maaf Ichigo, hiks.. berada di dekatmu,, membuat jantungku selalu berdebar, dan lukaku rasanya sakiit.. sekali.."

.

.

Ternyata, setelah jam istirahat kelas 2-3 yang ditempati Rukia sedang tidak ada KBM, ini dikarenakan guru-guru yang sedang ada rapat.

Rukia duduk dikursinya sambil melamun ketika dia terusik oleh teman-teman lelakinya yang sedang berargumen dengan Tatsuki.

"Dasar, apa sekarang semua anak lelaki sudah terinfeksi pikiran kotor?" Tatsuki yang sedang menyemburkan kekesalannya duduk di dekat Rukia.

"Rukia, kau sudah tidak setegas dulu. coba lihat, sekarang anak-anak lelaki di kelas kita jadi suka lihat gambar porno." Tatsuki mencoba mengadu.

"Dari dulu mereka memang sudah seperti itu, hanya sekarang sudah mulai terekspos."Inoue yang baru datang mendekat ke kursi Tatsuki menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

"Hey Tatsuki, Inoue saja mengerti. Kalau kau iri makanya punya dada yang seperti di gambar ini dong." Chad yang biasanya pendiam jadi aneh setelah melihat gambar itu.

"Biar saja. Yang pentingkan aku punya dada." Tatsuki tetap tidak mau kalah. "Iyakan Rukia?"

"

"Iya, tapikan dadamu rata." Gin yang sekarang memegang gambar nista tersebut memberi komentar.

"Yang pentingkan aku punya dada, iyakan Rukia?"

Deg,

"I, Iya." Rukia menjawab dengan tersenyum miris.

"Kalau, mereka tahu tentang aku… maka…" batin Rukia "tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh tau." Senyum miris Rukia semakin lebar "Mereka semua tidak boleh tau."

Tiba-tiba tanpa di sangka, guru bahasa mereka yang harusnya mengikuti rapat ternyata malah masuk kelas untuk mengajar.

"Bapak tidak ikut rapat hari ini, karena ujian tengah semester semakin dekat maka guru-guru yang punya jam mengajar di waktu rapat sekolah mendapat ijin khusus." Guru bahasa yang mereka anggap sangat menyebalkan karena tiba-tiba masuk kelas itu memulai pelajarannya. "Sebaiknya kalian semua catat ini, karena ini bahan yang nanti akan diujikan."

Srett..

"Eh? Ichigo?" Rukia kaget karena Ichigo yang tanpa di duga duduk di kursi kosong samping Rukia.

.

Rukia P.O.V

Nyut.. nyut..

Aduh,, kenapa dia duduk di sini? Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi, dan hasilnya dadaku sakit lagi.

Tanganku semakin kaku memegang pensil, sangat susah digerakkan dengan normal untuk menulis.

"Mmm.. Rukia, tangan kananmu kenapa? Mau kutuliskan?" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan curiga.

Nyut.. nyut…

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa kok." Rukia tersenyum untuk tawaran Ichigo.

"Kumohon,, jangan baik padaku." Batin Rukia "Aku tak apa-apa, aku sungguh tak apa-apa. Ayo Rukia.. bersikaplah biasa, agar dia tak curiga."

Aku sungguh kesakitan, pura-pura kuat selama pelajaran dan akhirnya tertinggal dalam catatan. Aku sungguh tidak mampu lagi.

Teng.. Teng..

"Rukia.. untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu, yuk kita jalan-jalan dan makan-makan di café." Ujar Tatsuki setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Pergi jalan-jalan yah? Sepertinya… "Maaf Tatsuki, mungkin lain kali saja. Sekarang giliran aku piket, lagi pula ada acara keluarga di rumah." Aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan jauh.

Hari ini aku piket bersama Chad, tapi anehnya Ichigo masih belum pulang juga. Dia masih duduk di bangkunya walaupun hari ini bukan jadwal piketnya.

"Rukia, Karena kau baru sembuh, kau buang sampah saja." Chad melakukan hampir semua tugas dan hanya menyisakan buang sampah untukku.

Tapi, aku kan tidak boleh mengangkat berat? Ah mungkin bisa kalau pakai tangan kiri.

Akhirnya.. deg.. "Egh." Dadaku sakit, sakit karena sampah yang berat, walaupun diangkat pakai tangan kiri.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang lebih besar di luar gedung. Dadaku sangat sakit, sekarang sakitnya bertambah karena jantungku semakin kencang memompa darah, tapi aku pura-pura berjalan dengan biasa –menurutku- karena aku tahu… sejak tadi Ichigo mengikutiku.

Tep. Tep. Tep.

Sementara aku menuang sampah, aku tahu dia semakin mendekat tapi,,, "Woy Ichigo. Sedang apa di situ? Ayo latihan sepak bola." Gin yang melintas di daerah itu mengajak Ichigo. Dan dengan santai dengan tampang tidak peduli dia melewatiku yang sedang menunduk karena susah payah membuang sampah.

Pulang sekolah, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi aku melamun dulu di atas sebuah jembatan penyebrangan.

Aku merenung, karena aku tahu, ini bukan luka akibat terjatuh ataupun gigi yang rontok yang tubuh kita bisa kembali perbaiki, aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah amat sangat mengerti kalau bagaimanapun aku bersabar bagian itu, tidak akan, tumbuh lagi… seumur hidup…

Aku terus menatap ke bawah dari jembatan itu, berpikir kalau aku mati nanti, mungkin aku bisa tenang.

Ketika aku ingin memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan yang lumayan tinggi itu…

Deg…

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit… "hehehehe." Aku tersenyum miris untuk diri sendiri, bahkan tubuhku sendiri tidak mau bekerja sama untuk hal ini.

Jadi, kalau tidak bisa mati, aku harus terus hidup seperti ini.

…..

**a/n: ****Gimana? Gimana? *senyum-senyum gaje* apakah kurang menyentuh menurut minna-san semua?**

**Karena itu…**

**Tungguin yach….^^**

**Silakan review..**

**Pokoknya review nggak review harus review…*?***


	2. Chapter 2 the end

Ohaiyo, Minna-san…..

Author gaje kalian balik lagi nich, kali ini dalam fandom Bleach …

Oh, ya sebenarnya cerita ini aku baca di komik campuran berjudul 'tears of love', tapi walaupun judulnya seperti menyakitkan hati dijamin ceritanya….. ada dech.. hehehe *yang pasti sich nggak ada lemonnya*

Udah yah, nggak usah banyak bacot, langsung aza….

**Disclaimer: karakter Punya Om Tute Kubo sama cerita Tante Mami Ishikawa **

**Claimer: karena cerita yang aku punya versi komik maka translation ke bentuk novel, beberapa tambahan, dan selip-selipan dalam cerita punya Nana.**

**Warning; **readers, u knowlah gimana hasil karyaku…..

Happy Reading…^^

Kepak Sebelah Sayap

CHAPTER 2

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Setelah selesai berlatih dengan klub sepak bola, aku langsung pulang ke rumah, dan aku yakin Rukia juga pasti sudah pulang, lagi pula mana mungkin dia mau bertemu denganku, diakan membenciku.

Sesampainya di rumah aku makan dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumahku dengan tenang sampai…

"Ichigooo… ibu dengar Rukia kecelakaan yah? Apa lukanya parah? Kok dia tidak datang lagi?" Ibu datang dan mulai bertanya-tanya padaku.

"Hm? Dia sudah mulai masuk sekolah kok, tapi sepertinya… dia membenciku, dia selalu menghindariku." Aku menjelaskan situasiku pada Ibu, dan dia kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang dengan apa yang aku sampaikan.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kamu bodoh ya?" Ibu mulai berkomentar asal-asalan.

Bruk! Bunyi dahiku yang berbenturan dengan meja.

"Enak saja, tentu saja tidak." Aku membalas dengan kesal.

Tapi, komentar ibu yang selanjutnya membuat aku berpikir ulang tentang Rukia.

"Rukia lama di rumah sakit kan? Kemungkinan besar lukanya berbekas, mungkin saja dia merasa terganggu karena itu. Hmm,, kalau ibu juga seorang gadis SMU ibu juga akan bersikap menghindar dan tak ingin orang lain tahu." Ibu berkata sambil menerawang seakan-akan membayangkan seandainya dia ada di posisi Rukia.

"Hah? Apa benar begitu?" kok aku rasanya setuju dengan komentar ibu.

"Iya, tentu saja begitu, kalau begitu, ayo Ichigo yang semangat yah." Entah apa yang dimaksud ibu untuk aku semangati.

"Aku pulang…" suara ayah terdengar dari pintu depan, dan ibu langsung pergi untuk menyambutnya. Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan pikiran yang ibu tanamkan sebelumnya padaku.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ketika sampai di sekolah keesokkan harinya, Ichigo langsung mendekati Rukia yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kebiasaan baru ya?" batin Ichigo yang beberapa hari ini melihat Rukia sering meraba dada kanannya.

"Pagi Rukia, ini salinan catatan kemarin untukmu." Ichigo memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Rukia dan pura-pura berlalu menuju kursinya yang entah kenapa jadi berpindah di samping Rukia.

"Kau sedang susah mencatatkan?" sambungnya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo tapi aku…" Potong Rukia.

"Kalau tidak perlu, kaukan tinggal membuangnya." Ichigo dengan santai meletakkan tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan bangkunya untuk berbaur dengan yang lain.

"Woi, Chad! Kalu lihat pertandingan semalam?" Ichigopun mulai mendekati teman-teman lelaki sekelasnya yang sedang berkumpul bersama.

Rukia yang melihat itu masih memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena degup jantungnya meningkat ketika di datangi Ichigo. Dan diapun mulai membatin.

"Ichigo, kenapa? Bukankah aku sedang menjauhimu? Kenapa kau malah tambah baik padaku?" suatu pertanyaan yang belum bisa Rukia jawab saat ini.

%%%%%%

Teng… teng… teng… teng… teng…

Bel panjangpun berbunyi, mengisyaratkan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai.

"Rukia… pulang bareng yuk." Inoue menyapa Rukia yang sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Wah, maaf ya Inoue,, aku sudah ada janji duluan." Rukia mencoba menolak Inoue dengan sopan, tentu saja dia menolak, karena dia tidak ingin ekspresi kesakitan ketika membawa tas ketika pulang sekolah di ketahui temannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Iya, maaf ya Inoue, Rukia sudah janji untuk pulang bersamaku hari ini, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya." Ichigo datang dan langsung mengambil tas Rukia yang masih ada di atas meja dan langsung mengaitkan tali ransel Rukia di bahunya.

Rukia dan Inoue, dua-duanya terkejut tapi sejurus kemudian Inoue tersenyum dan berkata.

"Baik, aku mengerti, Rukia kenapa tidak bilang dengan jujur saja sich kalau ditunggu Kurosaki? Kalau begitu, semoga bahagia yah, hati-hati di jalan untuk kalian berdua da… da…" Dan Inoue pun meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Eh? Bukan,,, Inoue.' Rukia masih terpaku dengan peristiwa yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Ichigo mulai berjalan mendahului Rukia.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Rukia mulai merasakan sakit kembali menyerang dadanya karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Ichigo yang membawakan tasnya.

"Tidak, kembalikan tasku,,, bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menggangu hidupku lagi? Kau ini tidak tahu malu ya?" Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati Ichigo.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa? Sudahlah… ayo kita pulang,, pelan-pelan saja jalannya. Kalaupun kau malu jalan denganku, jalanlah di belakangku yah?" dan Ichigo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Membelakangi Rukia yang dadanya semakin menusuk dengan rasa sakit karena debaran jantung yang sudah lebih dari debaran normal.

"Ichigo,,, sikap baikmu ini, menyakitkan hatiku, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi, sikap pura-pura tidak tahumu itu. Ichigo…" Rukia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika dia dan Ichigo sudah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dan mulai memasuki kawasan pertokoan.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan seperti yang Ichigo minta, karena walaupun dia belum tahu sebabnya tapi sepertinya Rukia memang belum boleh berjalan dengan lebih cepat dari yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Ichigo masih berjalan di depan dengan membawa tas mereka dan Rukia di belakangnya yang mengikuti sambil termenung.

Dan tiba-tiba, seorang pria berpakaian seperti karyawan kantor berhenti di samping Rukia dan mulai menyapanya.

"Ehem… ceweek.. kok nggak bawa tas sich? Lagi cari pelanggan yah? Main sama om yukk.." tanpa di duga oleh Rukia pria itu memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ngg.. nggak. Aku nggak mau!" Rukia memutar-mutarkan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi,

"Memangnya kau minta berapa sich? Lima ratus ribu mau?" pria itu dengan tidak sopan mulai menawar Rukia yang dia kira wanita panggilan.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau! Ichigoo!" Rukia berteriak panic.

"Jangan githu dong… nanti kubayar lebih dech." Tanpa Rukia duga pria tidak sopan itu mulai memeluknya dari belakang dan memegang dadanya.

Tapi…

"Eh? APA-APAAN JALAN PELAN-PELAN SOK CARI PERHATIAN… TAPI CUMA PUNYA DADA SEBELAH.." pria itu berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Rukia dengan kasar.

Dan pada saat itu Ichigo yang terkejut dengan teriakan Rukia sebelumnya dan menyadari sang gadis tidak ada di belakangnya lagi dan makian pria yang tidak dia kenal di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai riuh, terhenti tiba-tiba setelah sadar dengan apa yang di teriakkan si pria, lalu memandang Rukia yang kelihatan shock dan berlinangan air mata.

Ichigo langsung lari menuju tempat Rukia yang kini tersungkur sambil menangis, dan ketika Ichigo memeluknya Rukia menjerit dengan hati yang terluka dan hancur di tengah kerumunan orang.

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Akh…!" kurang ajar… hiks,, apa maunya orang itu? Memangnya apa salahku?

Hatiku sungguh sakit, bukan… bukan karena disekelilingku sudah banyak orang yang mengerumuni dan berbisik-bisik, tapi yang paling membuat hatiku sakit adalah… karena sekarang… Ichigo sudah tahu semuanya, dia sudah tahu…

"Ayo." Ichigo memapahku dan membantuku berjalan. Kami menerobos kumpulan orang-orang yang berkerumun. Dia memegang bahuku dengan erat dan kamipun meninggalkan jalanan itu dan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo, sepertinya semua anggota keluarganya akan pergi sebentar untuk jalan-jalan.

Ichigo membawaku ke kamarnya dan kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada keluarganya dan sepertinya mengambil air minum untukku.

Aku pun menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamarnya, meratapi nasipku, dengan suara isakkan yang tidak dapat ku sembunyikan lagi.

Sekembalinya dari dapur Ichigo menatapku dengan nanar, meletakkan gelas yang dia bawa dari dapur di atas meja belajar dan memelukku dengan erat. Pelukan yang seakan ingin menggangkat pilu yang masih bersarang di hatiku.

"Lepaskan.." aku mencoba medorong tubuhnya menjauh. Aku malu dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku tidak pantas mendapat perhatian dari Ichigo.

"Nggak!" Ichigo makin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku hah? Kau dengar tadikan? Aku hiks,, tidak punya dada." Kataku lirih.

"Kamu pasti jijikkan? Benci padakukan?" aku melanjutkan kata-kataku sambil Ichigo mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

Hah! Apa kubilang… mana mau dia denganku? Setelah semua menjadi jelas seperti sekarang dia pasti bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi.

"Rukia,,, Ibuku-" dia menatap langsung kemata violetku.

"Dia tidak punya dada kiri."

Hah? Apa katanya?

Aku terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dia katakan. Atau aku yang salah dengar?

"Iya, semua itu karena kanker payudara." Mata hazelnya meredup.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Ibu Ichigo yang ramah dan ceria itu ternyata…

"Waktu kami sekeluarga tahu keadaannya, perasaanku kacau, aku takut ibu akan meninggal." Ichigo kembali memeluk diriku lembut.

"Dan, waktu Rukia datang menjenguk, aku merasa terhibur. Dan jadi semangat lagi. Jadi… kau masih hidup saja, aku sudah bersyukur." Aku bisa merasakan bahuku mulai basah, dan aku tahu, Ichigo pasti menangis ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

Nyut… nyut… nyut…

Aduh,,, sakit itu kembali…

Aku mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh dan berbisik…

"Tapi, bila kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan jijik."

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya lantang.

"Kaukan tidak pernah melihatnya!" bantahku.

"Kalau begitu, coba tunjukkan." Tanpa kuduga, Ichigo menantangku.

"Baiklah…" aku sudah benar-benar pasrah. Dia mau membencikupun aku sudah tidak perduli, karena pasti aku sudah tidak punya harapan lebih.

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Ichigo, Rukia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Menahan kemeja di bagian kiri dadanya dan membuka helai kemeja di bagian kanan dadanya. Membuka dan menunjukkan garis memanjang bekas jahitan operasi yang selama ini menjadi rahasia besarnya.

Tapi, tanpa di duga reaksi Ichigo…

"Oh… syukurlah,, masih jauh lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan." Sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat Rukia terpaku dalam beberapa detik, benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

Ichigopun kembali memeluk Rukia dan berkata.

"Rukia,,, kukatakan sekali lagi yah, mulai sekarang, aku ingin. Kau menjadi pacarku."

Tanpa disadari, airmata mulai membanjiri pipi Rukia lagi. Kali ini airmata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang membuat dia berkata.

"Sebenarnya, Ichigo,, aku juga-" Rukia tidak melanjutka perkataannya karena Ichigo sudah memotongnya.

"Iya Rukia, aku sudah tahu." Dan tanpa terasa merekapun mulai tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Ketika perasaan Rukia sudah lebih baik dan setelah mereka makan siang berdua di rumah Ichigo, Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang. Dan tanpa di duga di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Inoue.

Inoue memeluk Rukia dan bergumam.

"Rukia, tak perlu kau sembunyikan lagi dariku… aku sudah tahu semua…" Inouepun melepaskan Rukia dan terus bergumam.

"Aku tadi kerumahmu, dan Kak Hisana sudah menceritakan semua padaku." Katanya lirih tapi tetap bisa di dengar oleh Rukia dan Ichigo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mengajakmu pulang bersama, mengajakmu ke café lagi seperti dulu. Dan kalau kau lelah kita bisa istirahat dulu dan aku juga siap membawa semua bawaanmu yah, yah," Inoue memandang Rukia dengan wajah penuh harap.

Rukia memandang Ichigo yang tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Inoue.

"Hm… mulai besok, ajak aku lagi yah." Dan merekapun tersenyum karena Rukia sadar, seperti apapun dunia menilai dia, asal orang-orang terdekatnya masih tetap menerima dia apa adanya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Dan mulai saat itu, Rukia selalu rehab ke rumah sakit bersama ibu Ichigo, pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman dan keluarga yang sudah pasti ditemani Ichigo, main dengan keponakannya yang tercinta tanpa rasa risih, dan tetap menjalani kehidupan SMUnya sampai lulus.

%%%%%%

Seperti biasa bila tidak ada jam kuliah Ichigo datang ke rumah Rukia, tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Dia memakai jas lengkap dan Rukia yang memakai gaun cantik selutut. Dan dengan permintaan khusus dari adik tercintanya, Hisana dan Byakuya menyiapka waktu lowong untuk bertemu dengan pemuda orange yang menjadi kekasih adik mereka.

"Jadi apa maumu menyuruh kami sekeluarga menyempatkan waktu hanya untukmu?" Sapaan Byakuya yang dingin seperti biasa yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk Ichigo.

"Byakuya, aku… Ingin menikahi adikmu." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Apa? Menikah?" kali ini bukan hanya Byakuya yang terkejut tapi juga Hisana.

"Iya, selagi kuliah, aku akan bekerja sambilan. Dan aku janji aku akan mampu menghidupi Rukia, walaupun tidak terlalu mewah." Ichigo meyakinkan kedua kakak Rukia yang masih kelihatan ragu.

"Tapi, Ichigo… Rukia,, dada kanannya-" Hisana membalas ragu pada Ichigo.

"Saya tahu… tapi yang saya inginkan itu Rukia, bukan dadanya." Statement Ichigo yang terakhir yang mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh kedua kakak kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kami titip Rukia yah." Hisana membalas dengan terharu.

"Hisana…" Byakuya ingin mengutarakan perasaan protesnya yang padahal sudah kelihatan kalau diapun setuju dengan keputusan Istrinya.

"Bya, sudahlah, kau tahu hari ini pasti akan tibakan?" Hisana menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Dan senyumpun merekah di semua wajah di sekitar Rukia.

Dan dihari istimewa itu, ketika keponakannya menjadi flower girl, dan teman-teman serta keluarga menjadi saksi akan penyatuan janji dan cinta mereka, Rukia dan Ichigo bersatu untuk selamanya…

FIN

**a/n: wah, senangnya… Nana kapan yah menyatukan janji? *ngelantur mode on* **

**akhirnya saudara-saudara…. Fic pertama Nana yang tamat…. **

**Balas review dulu… yang login udah di PM *hope so***

**Eh ternyata semua yang review pada login, hehehe*plak* baca di PM masing-masing aza yah….^^**

**Emang udah yang terakhir tapi… kasih reviewnya juga dong….*puppy eye***

**Pokoknya review nggak review tetap review *?***


End file.
